N-methyl-4-benzylcarbamidopyridinium chloride (also referred to herein as “FAV00A-Cl”) is a new salt form of the drug amizon which is N-methyl-4-benzylcarbamidopyridinium iodide (also referred to herein as “FAV00A-Io”). The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of carbabenzpyride have valuable pharmacologic properties.
Their principal property is the treatment and prevention of viral infections, more specifically those caused by influenza A viruses.
For the pharmaceutical use it is of major interest to have a highly pure substance. In addition, it is advisable to use a stable, robust and scalable industrial process resulting in a very consistent quality of the product which should be suitable for pharmaceutical formulations.